1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a perforated board wall merchandise displays and particularly to indicia-containing notions display heading for grouping a particular type or series of notions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of display devices, and particularly, peg-board displays are well known in the art. One example of an indicia forming pegboard display is described in U.S. Pat. No. 412,972. Another example of a peg-board display is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,089,269.